


On For Size

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for my DL server Bingo Card prompt: Steampunk AU.Technically, I failed this one, because it isn’t an AU, exactly, but features Steampunk as an element. I just...really don’t like steampunk personally, and try as I might, I couldn’t get myself into a full headspace for it.However, I think this is still a fun little thing, that hopefully folks will enjoy!Quick synopsis: The lads decide to do a video for Machines (Back To Humans), or at least, will if they can decide on everything they need for it.For examples, costumes.This is set in 84, so steampunk wasn’t a huge thing yet as far as I know, but they’re on to that idea in this, to see if it fits for the video.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	On For Size

“No more ruffs,” Roger said gruffly. 

“Grumpy already?” Freddie smiled. “Cheer up, I promise, no ruffs.” 

“Alright,” Roger said, and the tension in his shoulders relaxed as he watched Freddie dig through one of the trunks of costumes. 

“Maybe this instead?” 

Roger frowned at the waistcoat, covered in odd brass accoutrements. 

“Give it a chance,” Freddie said. “We don’t even know if we can make the damned video anyway yet. May as well enjoy mucking about for it today.” 

“Not like we have anything else to do,” John said, rifling through another trunk. “But...I don’t have to be a horse again, right?”

“It was,” Freddie said slowly, frustration clear in his voice. “For just one fucking video. You make your friends put on a certain costume one time! Only the once-” 

“We could do drag again,” Roger interrupted. 

“That...is compelling,” Brian agreed, tossing aside a bright pink pair of trainers as he shifted through a box of shoes. “I would do it again.” 

“I didn’t hate it,” John nodded. “But how do we fit it in with Machines?” 

“We could keep it vague,” Freddie replied. “No need to have some hyper-specific story to explain it.” 

John winced. “Maybe.” 

“Well, if not drag, then what?” Freddie sighed, and dragged a pair of Victorian era trousers out of the trunk. “Historical?” 

“Eh,” Roger muttered. “Don’t hate this waistcoat though. I thought I would, but...maybe this.” 

They shuffled through the various boxes and trunks, dusty from being sat in the back of the studio storage space, until they’d gathered enough things that seemed to match.

“This isn’t the weirdest thing you’ve made me wear,” John nodded. “I might even keep the coat.” 

It wasn’t the worst overall look. Roger knew the name of the trend, something adjacent to science fiction in certain ways, called ‘steampunk.’ 

“Never worn it before though,” Roger said. “Not sure it’s an everyday look for me.” 

Brian nodded, and took off the top hat he’d found. “Lots of hats in this, hm? I don’t know that I’m a fan of that.” 

“It is for one video,” Freddie muttered. “Just one. Again. I cannot stress that enough.” 

“Now hang on,” Brian protested. “I wasn’t bashing the whole look. Only the hats.” 

“I think it’s better than anything else we’ll find,” Roger said. “And I do like this for the video.” 

“Decently comfortable, if nothing else,” John added. 

The door to the back room opened, and Miami walked in, only to frown.

“What?” Freddie asked, scowling. “We could have found worse.” 

“Oh no,” Miami said. “It isn’t the costumes. You all look wonderful. The issue is that it appears we’re a bit too tight on funds for the concept you had in mind for the video...” 

The disappointment was more than palpable, and they shucked off the costumes amidst their grumbles. 

Except for one piece, on John. 

“I’m keeping the coat,” he sniffed as he led the way out of the back room. 

“Lads,” Miami sighed. “Don’t be like that. We might be able to do this video later, at least!” 

They wouldn’t, but if nothing else, they had the memory of what could have been. 

And John never would sell or give up the coat. 


End file.
